fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Ink Magic
Ink Magic ( 墨 Inku) is a Caster Magic. The sole known user is Ro of Blue Pegasus Description This is a magic that is secretly taught by a clan of mages. Ink magic lets the user create and manipulate ink. The closer the ink is to the user the greater control they have, and the stronger the user the more ink they can control to a greater degree. The ink can not make solid forms (spikes ect.) unless its attached to the users body, where the user can manipulate it to create strong forms (as strong as iron) for a short period of time. (Can keep its form for a few posts) When the user is strong enough they can even turn to ink themselves (S-Rank) The ink itself is much like real word ink, heavy, slightly magnetic from the iron in it, and is also slightly poisonous. Moves Ink slash - The user shoots whips of ink around with enough power to break branches of trees. Ink Pillar - The user creates a large jet of ink that shoots out with great power Ink buzz saw - The user sends circular shaped ink disk flying out at great speeds cutting through things like a saw. Ink bind - The ink around an opponent reaches out and grabs them holding them down. Ink barrier - A wall of liquid ink is created in front of the user for defense. Ink stadium - Ink starts to bubble from the ground, the bubbles expand until the pop and send ink flying all over the area. Ink bombs - The user creates hand sized bubbles of ink that explode with great force sending out shards of ink that can cut through flesh Ink dash - The user slides on the ink quickly around the area Ink clone- The user creates a moving imitation of them out of ink, but is not solid and is easily destroyed. Ink cage - The user creates a large sphere of ink that imprisons opponents. Tattoo support - The user places his hand on an ally transfering some ink into there skin. This ink will enhance the allys physical abilities, and their defense as long as this spell is active. The user how ever will no long be able to use their body ink moves. Ink body (S-Rank) - If the user has an affinity for ink they and are powerful enough there entire body seems like it is made from ink. Body Ink Moves Ink spikes - The users tattoos become spikes on there body for a short time. Ink wings - The users tattoos become wings on there body for a short time. Ink weapons - the users tattoos for a weapon on the useres body for a short time. Ink form - The users tattos become a non-specific form on there body for a short time. Limits & Weaknesses The ink is weak to being diluted from things like water. Time magic is also very effective against ink, because the ink drys and evaporates quickly. Magnetics have a slight advantage over ink, they iron in the ink allows magnetics to break the shape and forms of the ink, but because the ink is liquid and there is not much iron in it magnetics to have that great of an effect otherwise.